Medic
The Combat Medic is one of the most important members of any squad. While any member of a squad can put an enemy to their grave, only a Medic can pull allies back out. Medics can chose from a series of powerful assault rifles, built for various ranges, making them highly versatile. They also can equip Nanite Healing or Nanite Revive grenades, useful for helping many allies at once. The also have a Nano-Regen Device, which allows them to heal themselves and nearby soldiers. However, the most important part of their toolkit that defines them is the Medical Applicator Tool. The Medical Tool can heal wounded soldiers and revive dead allies, allowing a team to keep pushing instead of falling back. Weapons The Combat Medic has an array of many weapons. They are the only class which can wield assault rifles. They can also wield SMGs and shotguns. Like all other non-MAX classes, they wield pistols as their secondary weapon. The most versatile weapon type a Medic can chose is the assualt rifles. The standard assault rifle given is the T1 Cycler, which is biased toward close range, but can be used all-round. For all-round weapons, soldiers can pick the TAR or the NS-11A. The TAR is slightly biased toward close range, wheareas the NS-11A is biased towards mid-range. The NS-11A is narrowly better all-round, outperforming the TAR in mid and long ranges. For a close range assault rifle their is only one choice. It is the Cycler TRV. The TRV features a 40-round magazine and a high rate of fire. However the low accuracy and high recoil make it almost unusable for mid and long ranges. Therefore, it is recommended that a Medic use the NS-11A as their go-to weapon and the Cycler TRV as their weapon for strictly close range battles such as in a Biolab. Class Certifications There are a variety of useful things for the Medic in Class Certifications. The most important thing to unlock is the Level 6 Medical Applicator. This will increase the range of the tool, speed up healing, speed up reviving and revive soldiers at full health. With the 1-second revives, a Medic can rack up certs quickly as well as keep his teammates alive. The next thing to upgrade is the Nanoweave armor, and it is recommended to go upto Level 4, as this will increase your HP by 200, allowing you gain an extra moment to kill the enemy. After that, the thing to upgrade will be the Nano-Regen Device, so that its range to Level 5, so that it recharges faster and has an increased area of effect. After getting the Medic Tool maxed, Nanoweave at Level 4 and Nano-Regen at Level 5, the thing to upgrade is a matter of choice. The C4 allows a Medic to have one form of Anti-Vehicle and Anti-MAX. The Revive and Healing Grenades allow the Medic to help their allies more effectively. Triage is useful if a Medic is in larger vehicles, like the Sunderer or Galaxy often. 382nd recommends at least Level 1 Triage, so that a Medic can heal allies and all the soldiers for the Galaxy Drop have full health. Recommended Loadout